samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Akari
Akari (birth name Mitarai Toukichirou) is one of the four Shiseiten who followed Kyo before the events of the manga. She is a shaman who specializes in energy manipulation. Akari also served for many years under Hishigi, aiding in the Mibu Reconstruction Project. Her transition from male to female was supported when she was with the Mibu because shamanic powers are often stronger in women. She was appointed as Hishigi's Imperial Guard after gaining his confidence during her time there, but she fled the Mibu after having the Medusa Eye implanted in her hand. Appearance Akari has long pink hair that she wears tied up. She wears a floor-length white kimono with black detailing and only one sleeve, as well as a long black glove on her left hand that conceals the Medusa Eye underneath. Her weapon is a Shakujo through which she channels her energy for both offense and healing. In her Ashura form, she appears to have shorter hair and blank eyes with no pupils, as well as a blade extending from her left wrist due to the Medusa Eye's power. History Akari was born with powerful psychic abilities and reviled by other humans. Her peers often called her 'freakish' because of her powers of healing and energy manipulation. Though she tried to help the people around her and longed to be accepted, she eventually grew frustrated and gave up on humans. She sought refuge in the Mibu Village where other shamans had gone to escape persecution. There, she was taken in by ' Hishigi' and trained further in combative and healing arts until adulthood. Hishigi trusted her more than anyone else under his command, and considered her a friend. During this time, she transitioned to living as a woman full-time and changed her name from "Tokichiro" to "Akari". ' ' Later, Hishigi implanted the Medusa Eye into Akari's left hand in order to monitor her movements and enhance her combat abilities. Akari fled the clan shortly afterward, constantly pursued by Mibu assassins. Akari and Hishigi both claim at different points in the story that the Medusa Eye was implanted at Akari's request, but it is unclear if this is true. When she first meets Demon Eyes Kyo and the other Shiseiten, she is posing as the head of a cult. She earns Kyo's admiration for showing fearlessness in the face of death. He invites her to come along with him on his travels, and she becomes the fourth and final member of the group. Abilities / Notable Attacks Akari displays potent healing capabilities, and serves as the medic of the Shiseiten (though she won't heal someone unless they tell her a personal secret first). She doesn't fight in the front lines; she is more effective as support, healing and powering up her allies. She wields the Medusa Eye, which turns everyone who makes eye contact with it into dust and also protects its bearer from evil spells and spirits. Hishigi implanted the Eye in her left hand as a way to spy on her and to awaken her true powers, and Akari wears a glove to hide and suppress it. When activated, the Medusa Eye takes over Akari's mind and transforms her into Ashura. Kyo kills the Eye by showing it a reflection of itself, and Akari is free of its control from that point onward. '1) Houriki' '''- Healing Spell - Air Vamp The ability to steal the life force of her opponent through magic - Reject' This technique allows Akari to remove foreign bodies from a person (for example '[Monster). '''2) Ashura Mode When the Medusa Eye takes over Akari's mind and body, she turns into Ashura, boosting her combat stats to rival even the likes of Kyo, Hotaru,' Yuan', Julian. ' ' '''- Petrification Blade' While in Ashura mode only, the blade extending from the Medusa Eye petrifies anything it cuts. The petrified areas slowly spread until the entire object has been turned to stone, which will eventually crumble into ash. The blade can also be morphed into any shape Akari desires '- Cable Cross' '' '' A technique exclusive to Ashura mode. The Medusa Eye's blade splits into multiple extending tendrils and are fired into the floor, they emerge from various random points from the ceiling, floor, and walls to strike the foe from numerous angles all at once. '- High Core Crusher' A powerful and fast technique exclusive to Ashura mode. Akari's Medusa Eye blade increases its size and shape to form a large drill. Akari then launches herelf at the enemy, drill first. The attack generates sufficient speed and force that the wind as Akari flies towards her target can rip apart a small building. Trivia *Her abilities bear some resemblance to those of 'Miroku '''from InuYasha Gallery Akari1.jpg akari10.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v22_100.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v22_103.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v22_133.JPG sdk_v23_064.JPG sdk_v23_146.JPG sdk_v24_034.JPG sdk_v28_160.JPG Shaman Category:Shiseiten Category:Hishigi Imperial Guards Category:Male Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Petrification Users Category:Mibu's Infiltrates Category:Human